


肉食系恋爱  6

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	肉食系恋爱  6

堂本刚几乎是跌跌撞撞地逃到了距离拍摄地最远的一个洗手间，他努力想甩开后面紧跟着的人，却终究是徒劳无功，被堂本光一一把从背后抱住推进了隔间里

 

“啊……”堂本光一的手直奔主题地伸向堂本刚的下身，引起怀里的人一阵惊呼，身子瞬间就软了下来

 

“看来刚也忍了很久嘛。”堂本光一歪头咬着堂本刚的耳尖含糊不清地说，“自己一个人没有玩过吗？”

 

“我才不像你……每天都想着那种事情……”堂本刚被久违的快感逼得仰起了头，都快要站不稳

 

“是啊，我每个晚上都要想着刚君做呢……”

 

“闭嘴……”过于下流的言语更让堂本刚的肾上腺素飙升，他有些羞愤地掐着堂本光一的手臂，换来的却是堂本光一更用力的揉捏

 

“我好想你。”堂本光一将手探进衣内抚摸他魂牵梦萦的身体，顺着堂本刚漂亮的颈部线条吻到左肩上的痣，轻咬一口留下一层淫靡的水光

 

堂本刚的额头抵着隔板，紧咬下唇将泄出的呻吟咽回喉间，只留破碎的低喘，两具颤抖的身体紧贴着，透过肌肤的热度来向对方传递如潮水般愈涨愈高的思念

 

堂本光一近乎狂暴地解开堂本刚的裤子，手指分开臀瓣伸进已经潮湿的穴口，熟悉的热度让他快要忍不住挺身进入的冲动，但因为太久没做，堂本刚的身体紧得让他发狂

 

“放松点儿……”堂本光一空出另一只手去套弄堂本刚的分身，用前面的快感使他放松

 

堂本刚气急，这种事情是能说来就来的吗？更何况处在公共场所本来就让他精神高度紧张，堂本光一粗重的喘息打在他的颈边，只要稍稍转头就可以亲到对方的侧脸

 

“我说过拍完之前不做的……”堂本刚嘴上说着，身体却完全没有排斥对方的动作，“每次都是你自作主张……”

 

闻言堂本光一伸入了第二根手指，撑开穴口往更深的地方探去，戏谑地说道：“是吗？那刚才是谁勾住我的腰？”

 

“不……”堂本刚张嘴想反驳，却被堂本光一扳过了脸接吻，那总是说着花言巧语的舌灵活地侵入他的口中，将辩解的话语堵了回去

 

这是他们第一次在做爱的时候接吻，充满了情欲又掺杂了别的什么东西的吻，堂本光一扣着堂本刚的下巴不容他反抗，直到越来越多的津液顺着唇缝流下时才罢休

 

“呜…可恶…”堂本刚大口汲取着新鲜的空气，说出了刚才被堵回去的抱怨，“明明是你一直在故意撩拨我……”

 

然而这软绵绵的抱怨在堂本光一听来不过是带着撒娇意味的软语，他放缓了进攻的力道，磨蹭着堂本刚已经有些红肿的唇角轻声说道：“我真恨不得时时刻刻和你贴在一起才好。”

 

“……”堂本刚感觉脸有些发烫，虽然本来就挺烫的，他别开目光小声嘟囔了一句：“不嫌热么……”

 

堂本光一笑了起来，停下了手上的动作说：“那请问我还要继续吗？”

 

你说呢？？

 

堂本刚转头瞪了堂本光一一眼，目光中蕴含的意味已经说明了一切。堂本光一抽出手指，借着流出的黏腻肠液插入前端，还没开拓好的内壁瞬间裹了上来，紧致的感觉让他不由得屏住了呼吸

 

“哈啊……”还没有完全进入堂本刚就疼得有些受不了了，攀在隔板上的手指收紧发出尖锐的响声，而堂本光一的分身强硬地挤开内壁一下子埋到了底端，堂本刚几乎都听到了自己身体被撕裂的声音

 

“你这个混蛋……”另一句骂人的话淹没在了混合着疼痛的呻吟中，这样强烈的疼痛却带来一种别样的快感，顺着脊柱攀升至所有的脑神经

 

堂本光一很快就找到了前列腺的那一点，挺动腰身刺激着，同时撩起堂本刚的衣服揉搓胸前的软肉，大拇指在乳尖不断地刮擦，他知道堂本刚最受不了这里

 

果然堂本刚被刺激得伸手去扳堂本光一作恶的手，然而力量的悬殊使得这个动作看起来更像是欲拒还迎的邀请。这个人对他身体的了解已经到了可怕的程度，最敏感的部位被肆意揉捏，致命的快感让堂本刚快要忍不住射精的冲动，堂本光一感受到了怀里的人颤动得越来越厉害的身体，很快白色的浊液就喷射在了墙上

 

堂本光一拥着堂本刚软下来的身体，不再折磨那诱人的乳尖转向对方依旧硬着的分身，却在这时堂本光一在堂本刚高潮后的喘息声中捕捉到了别的声音

 

脚步声

 

堂本光一刚才完全是跟着堂本刚在乱走，也不知道自己到底走到了哪，但这幢大厦大部分房间都是摄影棚，没有剧组使用的话基本上不会有人闲着没事走过来，除非是……

 

堂本刚显然也听到了声音，咬紧了下唇不发一语

 

那人在洗手间里走了一圈，然后停到隔间前，敲了敲门问道：“有人吗？到打扫的时间了。”

 

堂本刚用手肘撞了一下身后的堂本光一，示意他赶紧说话

 

被打断的堂本光一脸上一片阴霾，极力控制着自己的语气回道：“有人，麻烦您待会再过来。”

 

那个人说着听不清的碎语远去了，堂本刚总算松了一口气，靠在隔板上缓不过神来。然而还埋在自己体内的硬物提醒着他这场性爱并没有结束

 

“快点……”堂本刚颤声催促着，再这样下去迟早会被发现

 

“快？我可快不了呢。”堂本光一把着堂本刚发软的腰慢悠悠地说道，身下的动作也跟着慢了下来，一下一下地撞击最深处

 

“神经病……你想让我们都完蛋吗？”堂本刚终于忍不住骂道，如果真的被发现，他都不敢想象明天新闻的头条会怎么写

 

堂本光一低头痴迷地亲吻堂本刚颈后光滑的皮肤，这一片地带少了头发的干扰后格外让他流连，“如果是和你一起的话……完蛋就完蛋吧。”

 

堂本刚觉得自己的心被重重地撞击了一下，他真不知道堂本光一究竟有多爱他才会说出这样不负责任的话来

 

“那你完蛋吧，我还不想。”堂本刚狠下心说道，扭动着身体想要挣开堂本光一的禁锢

 

“对不起……”发觉怀里的人是真的生气了，堂本光一急忙道歉，收紧了手臂把堂本刚紧紧地圈在怀里，“我真的控制不住了……刚，就算是假的也好，我想听你说……”

 

背后传来的声音全是满溢的温柔，却又带着急切与恳求，堂本刚的唇开了又合，好半天才回道：“……说什么？”

 

“说你喜欢我。”

 

堂本刚突然有些哽咽，堂本光一近乎卑微的要求让他不忍拒绝，他闭上眼用微不可闻的音量说：“我喜欢你……”

 

这句话中究竟含着几分真几分假，只有堂本刚自己知道

 

堂本光一扬起一个满足的笑，将堂本刚压在墙上重新抽插起来，用膝盖分开堂本刚的双腿进入更深处，肉体碰撞的声音合着两人的低喘在狭小的空间回响着，不知过了多久，精液才从交合之处溢出，沾湿了堂本刚的裤子

 

堂本光一退出堂本刚的身体，拿出纸巾帮他稍微清理了一下，堂本刚依旧靠着墙轻喘，眼神空洞地盯着地面不知道在想什么

 

“走吧。”堂本光一理顺堂本刚被弄乱的头发，笑着说道

 

“光一，我……”堂本刚想说，刚才我说的话，是认真的，却嗫嚅着唇无法开口

 

他在这段不明不白的关系里被宠坏了，居然丧失了说出口的勇气

 

而堂本光一已经打开隔间的门先一步走了出去


End file.
